Hope
'"Hope" '''is the first episode of ''Battlefield, the seventh season, and the 135th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on February 2, 2015. In the episode, SECKLE's attendance at a lavish celebratory party is interrupted when a mysterious gentleman executes an elaborate plan. The Episode NEWS REEL "This is Nelly Blythe with VMK News. I'm standing in what is known simply as The Arena. Two days ago, a ghastly game of epic proportions was played here in which many loved ones--dead--were revived to play Cute or Boot. The termination of this Game is largely credited to seven civilians, though one is now deceased. The perpetrator, Cammy Accrue, has been taken into custody. He has gone by a series of other names including The Necromancer and Ellis. When arrested, he tried to pass as a princess." THREE MONTHS LATER "This is Nelly Blythe with VMK News. A leak in Gallifrey Castle has revealed the names of the six survivors of The Game. Apparently, in a surprise twist, these individuals are NOT regular civilians, but rather are members of a secret task force organized by President Nutty years ago. These six individuals are...Deeba Gallifreyan, brothers Ethan and Simon Morgan, Anna Marie, Valerie Reed, and a man going only by The Mailman. Together, they form SECKLE." TWO MONTHS LATER "This is Nelly Blythe with VMK News. SECKLE has seen widespread acclaim and praise after their successful haltings of the VMK Trading Crisis and the Moninsky Scandal. Paraphernalia for this dream team is sweeping the nation!" ONE MONTH LATER "This is Nelly Blythe with the VMK News. An hour ago, SECKLE's headquarters was penetrated by an individual known as Robert J. Logan. He was arrested immediately and imprisoned on the RMS Pyrat until his impending trial. As of now, he is a potential suspect in multiple crimes. SECKLE will not handle his case due to their own pressing issues. Per request of Gallifrey Castle, his picture will not be released to the widespread public." TWO MONTHS LATER "This is Nelly Blythe with VMK News. SECKLE has fallen from grace in just a few days. The terror VMK endured these past few weeks with the notorious serial killer and con-artist, Savvy Mack, was cut short not by SECKLE but by a civilian living in Main Street. SECKLE failed to track down and end Savvy Mack's rampage. In fact, their meddling led to a potential total of eight additional deaths. The public is not happy with SECKLE. Many wonder if they are even still capable of doing their job..." CASTLE FORECOURT NINE MONTHS AFTER RENAISSANCE PRESENT DAY Deeba tossed back another swig of vodka. This night blew. The Forecourt was swamped with VIPs in black-tie. The cocktail party was one of the most anticipated and covered parties of the year. All in celebration of the birth of Amy and Nick's first child. The child's name, Zira Walsh, was brandishing on flags and banners across the plaza. It was scrawled on cakes, tables, chairs, freaking clothing. And Deeba was happy for them. And if this was a few months ago, she might enjoy herself. But all she was getting was stares. Glares. Unhappy faces. Yes, it was much better when SECKLE was unknown to all. "TO ZZZZZIRA!" someone screamed, completely drunk, downing an entire bottle of whiskey. He collapsed right after. Deeba stepped over him and went to stand by the statue of Gallifreyan and Harvey Dugood. In the moonlight, Gallifreyan's eyes glistened. "Excuse me." Deeba turned. A marvelously dressed man in a black top hat smiled and removed his headgear. Deeba grinned politely. "I was hoping I could have a word," the man said. "Are you going to insult me?" Deeba asked. Lately, she had been receiving a lot of hate mail. The man's eyes bulged. "Never! How disrespectful that would be!" Deeba lifted her eyebrows. He seemed kind. He was handsome too. But she had Simon; she didn't need this guy. The man led the way to a bench on the far side of the plaza near the Arch of Frontierland. They sat together. "I have to say," he said, "I'm very pleased to meet you. I've always been a supporter of SECKLE." "Thank you," Deeba said, "Many people have lost faith in us." "I am aware," Top Hat said, "I'm afraid I still have to speak to a few more people tonight, so I'm just going to go ahead and give you this." Top Hat removed a scroll from a bag slung around his shoulder. It was bound delicately in a silver ribbon. Deeba took the scroll hesitantly. "Open it only when you are absolutely positive you should." "Don't do that," Deeba said, "Just tell me when to open it. Who even are you? What's your name?" "Good luck, Deeba." "What..." Top Hat plunged back into the crowd. Okay, Deeba thought, Whatevs. She stood and walked around some more. Simon was talking with the Head of the VMK Department of Investigation. Ethan and Mets were over by the moat. She saw they were holding similar scrolls to her own. She stuck her own scroll in her purse. "Drink, ma'am?" a steward asked. Deeba inspected the glasses. There was a frothy pink liquid inside. Enticed, she drank it. It was surprisingly sweet. The lights dimmed. The crowd quieted as Nick took the stage. He nodded to Amy in the crowd who blew a kiss at him. "Thank you, everyone. It truly means the world to use that you're all here to celebrate Zira's birth with us. She is the light in our world. Of course, props to Amy for delivering the child." The crowd cheered, but Deeba just kind of stood there because what the hell kind of a shoutout was that? "Let the festivities continue!" Nick said and jumped off the stage. Less than a minute later, the lights blacked out. The party was thrust into darkness. Deeba stood perfectly still, waiting for the emergency generator to kick in. But then someone stood directly behind her. And he whispered in her ear with a gruff, almost petrifying voice. It sent chills down her back as each word connected with her, crisp and clear. "Good luck." Deeba turned around and thrust her arms out, but nothing was there. And then the statue exploded. Deeba was hit in the head with a piece of bronze. She fell. TOP HAT "Hello. Before we begin, I'd like to outline the team dynamics. Team Hera consists of Deeba and Anna. Team Hermes consists of Ethan and Simon. Team Zeus is Amy and Valerie (Koala) and Team Athena is Mets and Nick. I know you must be very confused, and I understand that. Truly. But this is not a game so do not treat is as such. I will repeat that. This is NOT a game. When you awaken, everything will be explained. Open your scrolls now." Top Hat bowed his hat and the room exploded with light. RMS PYRAT Robert J. Logan sighed. He let go of the bars of his cell and went back to sit on the stump that was his bed. Everyday, he was plagued with the memory of his arrest. It took him so long to find them. So much effort. His memories were fuzzy then; he could only remember Deeba. But soon, Anna came back to him as well. Robert jumped up and paced. And paced. Continuously. As always. He had only three months left. He glanced down at his hands; the red specks were becoming more prominent. That resurrecting pill was losing its effect. "Dinner in five!" a guard shouted. Robert J. Logan smashed his head against the wall. He opened his eyes. "Hmm," he said. There was something in the cracks. It was orange and glowing dimly. Huh. Maybe he could use it as a reading light. He stuck his stubby fingers in the cracks and pulled. He dug his finger into the stone until he was able to graze the tip of the glowing orb. He felt a slight singe. And then he was thrown backward. "You're needed immediately!" a guard said. The Warden pushed back from her desk. "Aren't I always?" she said and followed the guard. They walked toward RJL's cell. He was gone. The Warden wrenched open the door and ran inside. She did a quick sweep and then glared back at her guards. "What the hell happened?" "I have no idea!" the guard on duty said, "I was patrolling. Came to his cell, he was smashing his head against the wall, and the next time I passed, he was gone. Literally no trace." "Well," the Warden said, "This IS a ship. Unless he jumped overboard, he'll be found. Otherwise, he can join Davy Jones at the bottom of the ocean." "What about the walls?" the guard asked. The Warden stared. "What about them?" "The writing," another guard said, looking down, "Gives me the creeps." The Warden turned her attention to the walls. Her eyes widened. She had noticed, of course, that he had been writing on them, but it was only now that she saw that it was the same two words over and over again, everywhere, covering every inch like a tattoo. Deeba. Anna. DARK ROOM Top Hat lifted the phone. "Center command." "Uh....yes, sir...an unexpected variable entered the Mission." Top Hat set down his mug of coffee. "What do you mean?" he asked. The voice on the other end didn't respond immediately. He was shuffling papers. "It appears there are NINE subjects. We're working on the ninth's identity." "Let me know when you find out," Top Hat said. "WAIT!" the voice said, "Here it is! Just came in! Robert J. Logan. Prisoner on the RMS Pyrat. Somehow managed to breach the matrix mainframe." Top Hat smiled. Interesting indeed. He hung up and began looking for the data he needed. His associate came up behind him. "Have you worked out an arc yet?" "Not just yet," Top Hat said, "But I have an idea. We will include him. It's what they would have wanted." "Let's hope so," the associate said. She tied up her hair, "Everything else is set. The Mission is go." "Thank you, Nelly," Top Hat said. He took another sip of coffee and moved toward the other computer monitors. The dozens of others swarmed as the final variables were placed. Top Hat stood on a platform and faced the camera. Nelly stood behind him so she wouldn't be seen. "Which is first?" Nelly asked. Top Hat put his signature hat on. "Leadership," he said. The cameras switched on. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Nelly Blythe, last seen in "The Victory" made a surprise return, though only at first to be the same reporter. However, she is involved in the Mission, working closely alongside Top Hat. The Mission began when the statue exploded. Amy and Nick had their first child, Zira, having been announced in the finale of the previous season. Robert J. Logan, revived in "The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey," was arrested and imprisoned shortly before the season began. He miraculously escaped and managed to integrate himself into the Mission. References The Moninsky Scandal is a reference to the Monica Lewinsky sex scandal in 1998. Trivia *RMS Pyrat is a play on words for "pirate," which the prison-room resembles. *Savvy Mack is a reference to a VMK player. *Zira is a name in one of the producer's actual writing. *Anna and Koala are not directly seen in the episode. Ethan, Mets, and Simon make brief cameos. Category:Episodes Category:Battlefield Episodes Category:Premieres